Why Not to Buy a Yong Soo Unit
by WammyBoysFTW
Summary: Based on LolliDictator's Hetalia Units


One hot Sunday afternoon in late August I was home alone watching Baccano on Netflix when I heard the doorbell ring. I paused the show and went to answer the door, waiting outside was a middle aged fat guy in a UPS uniform

"Delivery for a Miss. Kachannie Cinta" He said in a monotone

"That would be me" I replied as he handed me a clipboard and had me sign before going back to the truck leaving only a crate large enough to fit an average teen with a pamphlet labeled User Guide and Manual on top.

I picked up the pamphlet, opened it and read it "Im Yong-Soo? Korea from Hetalia?" I eyed the crate wondering if it would explode and proceeded to figure out how to open the crate

After reading over the different options I decided to go with number 2, _Take either the CD recording of "Arirang", or one of the provided drama DVDs, and play them loudly._

"I love this song!" I commented before sticking the CD in the CD player above the TV, turning up the volume and pressing play. The effect was almost instantaneous. I heard Yong-Soo singing along inside the crate and pried the lid off and he stood up and climbed out of the crate

"안녕하세요! I'm Yong-Soo!" He said excitedly "and who are you?"

"Hi! My name is Kachannie Cinta, but you can call me Annie" I replied with a smile "You can either sleep on the couch in the living room or the futon in my room"

Yong-Soo just stared at me for a second before glomping me and groping my breasts "Your breasts belong to me, da~ze!"

"U-uh, c-can you p-please s-stop?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"But your breasts belong to meeeeeeee" He whined, giving me a set of huge puppy dog eyes

"They can belong to you but I'd prefer if you didn't grab them like that"

He let go reluctantly and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch muttering something about me being a meanie

"Yong-Soo, I just don't like being groped, okay? Maybe you could find someone else who's fine with it or I could get you a stuffed animal or something to grope." I said trying to comfort him

He looked up at me, his eyes brimming with tears "I'll take the futon"

"Huh?"

"I'll sleep on your futon; I don't want to sleep on a couch and futons originated from Korea!" He said, back to his normal happy go lucky self

"I'm pretty sure futons are Japanese"

"Nope! They're Korean!"

"Fine! They're Korean! Whatever you say!" Yong-Soo was certainly starting to annoy me

"Yay!"

"I'll go make lunch, you can entertain yourself with the computer" I said as I unpaused Baccano and walked into the kitchen to make some lunch.

"Yong-Soo! Time for lunch!" I called to him a few minutes later. When he didn't respond I walked over to him, pulled one of his headphones out of his ear and yelled as loud as I could right in his ear "TIME FOR LUNCH!"

"But Seo Hyun just kissed Ji Hoo!"

"I don't care!" I said as I smacked him upside the head "Pause it and come back to it later"

He followed me over to the table complaining about wanting to know how Jan Di reacts. When he sat down he noticed all that was in front of him "Why didn't you make me real food, this is just microwaveable soup?" I just glared at him, I'm not exactly proud of my lack of cooking skills.

After lunch he went back to the computer and I started the next episode of Baccano.

"Annie" Yong Soo called from the computer but I just ignored him, Firo is so badass. "Annie! Annie? ANNIE! Annieeeee!" He kept calling

"What!" I finally just decided that ignoring him wasn't the best idea

"I'm hungry"

"But we just ate!"

"But I'm still hungry"

"No snacks!"

"Whyyyyyyy" Yong Soo whined

"Cause I say so" I replied matter of factly "Now turn the computer off, it's distracting me from Firo's badassness."

"What! But Jan Di-"

"That's the exact reason I want you to turn it off! I'm trying to focus on Firo's badassness and his voiced by Todd Habercorn-ness"

"Fangirl" Yong Soo mumbed under his breath

"You're one to talk! You once had a tantrum in a grocery store line cause you were missing one of your dramas!"

"That's an entirely different circumstance!"

"How so?"

"I was missing my drama and you're just being distracted from this fire guy!" That's when I slapped him

"HIS NAME IS FIRO! FIRO PROCHINEZO! AND HE IS VOICED BY A VOICE ACTING GOD!"

"Ow~! Why are you so mean!"

"You DO NOT say anything mean about Firo!"

"Why not!"

"Because of his badassness and that fact that he's voiced by Todd Haberkorn!"

"Who's Todd Haberkorn!"

I just stared at him for a second and walked over to the computer and opened youtube. I searched Todd Haberkorn and clicked on the second video

"Why is this video fifty minutes long?"

"Because it is, and you have to watch it all" I then sat back down on the couch and unpaused Baccano.

A couple hours later I heard the garage door and turned off the tv

"Hey! I was watching that!" Said Yong Soo, who was sitting in my dad's recliner

"My family's home"

"And?"

"I have little siblings"

"So?"

"Haven't you noticed how violent Baccano is?"

"How old are your siblings?"

"Youngest is six"

"Ohhhhh"

I just rolled my eyes and went to greet them at the door into the garage

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Annie! How was your time home alone?" He asked, ruffling my hair

"Fun! I got to watch a lot of my shows"

"I bet you did! We were gone for a while" He said as he walked over to the table to set down a bag from Target. My little brother, Neno, who's six and one of my sisters, Cea, who's seven following right behind him

"Food!" Yong Soo exclaimed as he ran to the bag and pulled out a box of Pocky

"Hey! That's my pocky!"

"It's mine now"

"Why you little" I then proceeded to try and wrestle the box away from him


End file.
